


Undertale blurbs

by LonnaKitty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the Smut, All the teasing, Bitting, Blow Jobs, I will add more as they come up, Multi, Smut, So much smut, Teasing, Threesome, but for now this is it, there will be fluff here too sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonnaKitty/pseuds/LonnaKitty
Summary: this will be just a collection of blurbs I write for friends and myself





	1. A Little Nibble

“don’t ya see these chompers? i am tha’ better bitter.” Red growled at the two others. 

You had no idea how this came around, you wanted just a chill day with your favorite boys, Sans, Red, and Lust. Somehow some alcohol got involved, one subject led to another, and you were now in the middle of who bites the best.

You guess it was a monster thing? Animals bite their mates and stuff, hell humans like to get their bite on, but this was becoming a whole mess all its own.

“nu-uh honey, i am pretty sure i have the better bite!” Lust purred.

You and Sans sat there, you looked to him, tilting your head to the side.

“i really want to bite my tongue here kid, but i think i have a pretty good bite myself.” he grinned when you snickered at his joke, a flash of his own canines caused you to stare a bit. What would it be like for them to bite you?

You blushed hard, trying to shoo away the thoughts when Lust met your eyes with a wicked smile. Ahhh fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK you forgot! He could feel lustful intention via your SOUL! He knows EXACTLY what you just thought!!

“what a wonderful idea sweetie~” he grinned down at you. He hooked his thumbs into his vest pockets, looking to the confused skeletons with a hooded look to his sockets. “why don’t we bite the lovely here? they can judge for us.” he chuckled.

Red and Sans looked to each other, then at you. You felt like your face was on fire. They nodded to each other.

“i’m down.”

“ok.”

You squeaked in surprise as Red plopped down beside you, Sans leaving your side to let him have room.

“hope yer ready sweetheart~” he growled deep, the sound was like a old engine roaring to life. It sent a shiver down your spine as he moved your loose t-shirt out of his way, exposing your shoulder. 

He leaned down to your shoulder, his eye flashing a bright red. You stared in wonder as his tongue manifested, his maw parting to let the wet appendage out. It was pierced as well, which you thought was weird, but hey, whatever, magic. He licked your shoulder slowly, tantalizingly, you felt the crackle of his magic, but what felt odd about it, is that it was kinda numbing your shoulder. You were quickly very thankful as he bit, softly at first, with his shark like teeth.

It wasn’t painful per-say however it was still kinda painful, mixed with pleasure from his magic. He teased your flesh that was being bitten into with his tongue, the ball of his tongue piercing clicking along his teeth. Wow why was everything so loud right now? Everything was intense. You felt him chuckle as you squirmed a bit. He pulled back, licking the bite wounds, the holes closing like they were never there.

“so, how was it?” he asked smugly.

“…Intense.” was all you managed.

He grinned more as he tagged Sans in. Sans sat on the other side of you. Exposing your other shoulder he smiled warmly at you. 

“let’s go kiddo.” his voice was low, almost breathy, he nuzzled your shoulder lovingly before he bit into it. 

His bite wasn’t as painful as Red’s, but it was full of love and caring. He sunk his teeth in, you felt his canines almost puncture your skin which caused you to let out an audible gasp. You gripped the couch a bit tighter, he suckled your neck a little, his tongue felt smooth and cool against your hot flesh. A small whimper left you as his hand came to lay across your waist. 

You were loving this bite, it was full of love, he was ever careful of your soft flesh, never biting too hard, and you were able to feel every moment since he didn’t numb you like Red had to. It was an intense feeling all its own. His thumb was rubbing small circles on your waist to which was making it even more blissful. 

He pulled away, causing you to whimper a bit, which he chuckled to.

“so?” he tilted his head, his cheek bones dusted that lovely blue color.

“…Loving.” you smiled.

He shrugged, he would take that, he got up and tagged Lust in. Lust smirked down at you and you gulped. He knew where you liked to be bit most. You did not like that mischief in his eyes. Yet you were thrilled all the same when he knelt in front of you.

“’ey now whatcha think yer doin!” Red growled, his eye flashing dangerously.

“we didn’t specify where we had to bite red, you could have bit anywhere~” Lust purred, making you part your legs, his phalanges brushing lightly along your inner thigh.

Sans gripped Red’s shoulder and shrugged. Lust was right, they didn’t say where they had to bite, and you were wishing you did now.

Lust’s eyes flashed that wonderful purple, a heart forming in his socket as he licked your inner thigh, your soft flesh tingled as his tongue came in contact with it. If Red was pain, Sans was love, Lust was pure lustful(lol) pleasure. You twitched and gripped his jacket, which only made him chuckle low as he got to the middle of your thigh.

He opened his jaw, he had some wicked canines himself, and he sunk his teeth into your flesh. You moaned out, arching your back as he bit you. He was biting as rough as Red, his tongue was like Sans’s though, cool and smooth along your flesh. You let out a whimper as he began to suckle on your inner thigh. You felt your head getting light, you knew his magic was making everything more intense. You clawed his jacket, wanting him to go up further, you panted softly, your own tongue lolling out as you felt pleasure snake its way through you.

He pulled away, a cry of disappointment leaving you before you could hold back. He smiled, giggling at your pathetic nature right now.

“how did i do sweetie~” he purred, thinking he had this in the bag.

“Lustful.” you smirked. The three laughed at you, you laughed with them softly.

“so who was the winner kiddo?” Sans asked.

“yeah, who won?!” Red demanded.

Lust only smirked down at you.

You pondered and got a smirk on your face, Lust’s smile died a bit, but it returned just as quick as you spoke, feeling your lustful intent.

“I don’t know, gotta run more tests.” 


	2. Two for one deal~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this blurb to go along with my friends art~

You blushed deeply at the insinuation that the two skeletal men were asking of you. Were they truly asking you to do what you think?

“c’mon doll, we ain’t gonna wait all night here.” Red smirked, his gold tooth glinting in the soft light of the living room. You blushed deeply and looked to Axe who also had the same devious smirk, causing you to turn an even deeper shade of red.

“C-could we go to my room then?” you asked quietly, looking to the both of them, their grins widening more as they nodded slowly. You stood up and walked to your room, a million thoughts flying through your mind as you felt yourself flush. Yet at the same time, you were excited. You may have thought about them once or twice alone in your room. Maybe not at the same time mind you, but the thoughts have been there. 

You step into your room, the boys each took a wall, looking at your bed, then to you. Yep, you were doing this, in front of them, no big deal, you could do this. You shook your head and crawled onto your bed, laying flat on your back. Okay, just gotta, not think about them being there. Easier said than done since Axe’s eye made the room glow a devious sort of red. Which kinda made you feel like being naughty regardless. Like you were some lady of the night or something. Yeah, you could roll with that.

You took a deep breath and took your shirt off first, followed by your bra, your rolled your hips slightly to tug your night shorts off. You heard a satisfied pair of growls, which sent shivers all up and down your spine, sending small little tingles of pleasure to your own nether regions. 

You shuddered softly, spreading your legs wide. The growling grew in audio, you closed your eyes and explored yourself, you were already pretty damp, you were pretty damn excited for the boys to see you like this, and they caused so many wild fantasies, some you were more willing to admit than others.

“damn kitten, already wet ‘n wild huh?” a rough voice spoke, even with your eyes closed you could tell it was Red who spoke.

“she looks like a slip ‘n slide don’t she?” a voice asked. That was Axe, you were sure about that. 

A Slip ‘n Slide huh? Were you really that wet, you took a couple fingers to slide in and yep. You were really that wet. You let out a small pleasurable moan and a soft chuckle.

“All the better to take a dive in?” you joked a bit, opening your eyes but it made you gasp as you saw the two on the edges of your bed. They looked at you like you were a goddess sent from above. They looked at your face, then down you slowly which caused you to blush again. 

The boys looked to each other, did some rock, paper, scissors, Axe won. Red growled but moved anyway closer to your face, while Axe moved between your legs. Red tilted your head to him, pressing his malleable bone against your lips, his magic shooting small sparks of pleasure through your body. 

Axe on the other hand, slowly licked up your thigh, taking careful nibbles here and there along your soft flesh, eventually getting to your womanhood. He growled softly and his eye light flashed a bit brighter, his ecto tongue forming nice and long, his slowly slid it up your slit, causing you to buck slightly into him.

“that much of an eager beaver huh?” he chuckled darkly, shoving his face roughly upon you, his sharp features digging into you in both a painful and pleasurable way. You moaned into the kiss you were sharing with Red, who responded in kind.

He grinned into your kiss, his own red eye lights shining as he slid his own tongue along your tongue. You opened your mouth to his invitation, meeting his tongue with your own in a violent and eager dance. His magic popped along you like a mouthful of pop rocks, it tingled in so many different ways, much like Axe’s tongue against your clit. 

You were moaning and mewling, your body not sure were it needed to divert your attention to. Red was now palming your breast roughly, being ever careful of his sharp phalanges, he rolled one of your hardened nipples between two digits, causing you to gasp into the kiss the two of you were sharing, which made him dive his tongue deeper into your mouth.

Axe was working and wiggling his tongue along the outside of your slit, working you into a fever. His phalanges dug into the soft flesh of your thighs, you were sure he might of cut you, but every time you thought that, the feeling would disappear as he licked your thigh. Now however he buried his skull into your mound, his tongue sliding deep into your pussy, your hips bucking up to meet his face.

He let out a deep and satisfied purr which almost sent you over the edge. He sensed this though and used that purr to his advantage. The vibrations rocking your body as he ate you out. You could feel that burning snake of pleasure through you, meeting Axe down there at your womanhood. The heat rising as you neared your climax. 

The boys then pulled away and looked to you.

“finish.” they said in unison.

You nodded eagerly and dove your fingers into your slit, your moans and mewls no longer muffled by heated kisses. You still felt their magic along your body, your face turning a deep red as you arched your back, calling out both their names as they watched you climax over them.

You gasped and panted heavily, slowly opening your eyes you gasped as the both of them had their cocks out, fully erect and waiting for you. You looked to them in surprise. They only smiled wide at your questioning look.

“c’mon now, ya can’t have all the fun, that wouldn’t be fair after all~” Axe smirked leaning down to you.

“yeah, so be prepared to have a GREAT time!” Red purred.  
  


They smirked at you as you swallowed thickly, looking at the pair with a mighty powerful thirst. They knew exactly the wild thoughts that were going through your mind. 

They glanced at each other.

“which part ya want axe?” growled Red, he knew exactly where he wanted his cock, but he knew he might have to fight for it. 

“pfft of course I want that sweet pussy, look at it still dripping with my saliva, she is already nice and ready for me.” he grinned. Fuck, Red would have to rock, paper, scissor again. The two played, their match heated. Axe won again in the end though, which made the larger skeleton growl in frustration.

“aww c’mon red, she has a pretty sweet mouth pussy for you to fuck, we can make a good roast out of her yet.” his laugh was dark as he grabbed you, forcing you to your hands and knees on the bed. Red glanced down at you from the edge and he smirked. The crazy was right about that, your tongue dancing with his own showed that you knew how to work your tongue, maybe he wasn’t left out of it after all. 

He tapped the tip of his cock against your mouth.

“open wide sweetheart~” he purred. You shuddered and happily obliged. You opened your mouth and he slipped his cock into your wet orifice, your tongue massaging the underside of it. His magic tasted like a rough kind of candy, one you couldn’t exactly place. It tasted amazing and hearing him let out a satisfactory grunt did wonders for you.

“my turn~” a voice behind you growled. Axe positioned himself behind you, the tip of his cock teasing your slit. You groaned softly, wiggling your hips to urge him into you. 

“sorry sweetness, but i ain’t exactly smooth like red there. i am ribbed for your pleasure.” he chuckled. You then remembered how his looked, he was girthy, and if you remembered right, ribbed, more specifically, he had ridges on the underside of his dick. You gulped, which caused Red to buck on you a moment, you hoped you could take him inside you, you guessed that is why he was going slow.

Axe slipped the head into your damp slit first, testing out your response, hoping you wouldn’t buck back. When you made no more, he shifted more, getting you over the first ridge which made you moan. His teeth tightened. Fuck sake when was the last time you had gotten any? He slipped in a bit more, halfway into you now, a bead of sweat rolling down his spine. You felt like a god damn virgin, he knew you weren’t one though, but it must have been a long as time since you have had any for you to feel so tight. He finally got to the base and stayed still a moment, letting your tight walls get used to his cock and ridges.

You rolled your eyes into the back of your head. Ribbed for your pleasure indeed. Each agonizingly slow movement he made, made you want to just shove him all the way inside you. You knew that would tear you up though so you resisted hard, focusing on Red’s cock in your mouth. He looked down at you like you were the most beautiful thing in the world, and that make you want to work extra hard for him. Tonguing his shaft, sucking on the tip, tasting every drop of pre that came from him, was amazing.

Red smiled down at you, grabbing a good chunk of hair, which made you groan more, your inner walls tightened on Axe inside you.

“ahh she is a kinky one ain’t she? she likes the hair pullin’ red!” Axe grinned as he began his slow thrust, the momentum helping you give Red a rockin’ blow job.

“oh yeah? fuckin’ hell that’s great!” Red smirked, pulling on your hair a bit rougher, tears pricking the edges of your eyes. “I wonder what other naughty ass kinks the lil’ girl has?” he growled. 

“we will find out, FUCK her pussy is fuckin tight as shit.” Axe groaned, his thrusts had finally picked a good rhythm, pulling himself halfway out and slamming his cock back into you deeply. 

You didn’t really have much to say or do, with a mouthful of cock, your pussy filled all the way as well, it left your mind reeling, the only noises you could make were muffled moans and mewls of pleasure. You could hear the slapping of your pussy being pounded into by Axe, the grunts and groans of the skeletons made you swell as well. Their noises turning you on as well. It was a bit of a sensory overload if you were to be honest. 

Axe panted softly as he leaned down over you, a arm wrapped possessively over your waist as his hips bucked into you. His tongue lolled out and slid over the curvature of your back, his other hand sliding over your thighs to meet your mound, giving your clit some attention. 

Your eyes flung open as he used his finger to massage your sensitive clit, you let out a garbled moan, causing Red to shudder all the way, his bones rattling softly. 

God damn you were good with your mouth, Red was nearing his edge, and he could tell you and Axe were too. Axe was becoming more erratic, hell he might even bite ya the way he is going. 

“ahhh fuck sweetheart, im ‘bout to cum.” Red growled. You tightened at that thought, what was he going to taste like? The thought made your growing heat feel like you were on fire.

“ya like hearing him talk about pouring his cum into your pretty mouth sweetness?” Axe purred into your ear. You let out a soft whimper of a noise which made him chuckle. “you are going to be filled with cum soon sweetness.” he groaned, his digit on your clit rubbing faster. “but first, you gotta cum all over my cock for me, can you do that?”

You nodded feverishly. Oh hell yeah you could do that, you were about to anyway. The coils of pleasure were tightening in your abdomen and you could feel yourself on edge. 

“that’s right, cum for me, cum all over my cock sweetness. then i’m gonna fill ya up real good.” Axe groaned, his arm around your waist tightened as his thrusts became rougher, quicker, and full of want for release. With his thrusts came Red’s own. He couldn’t sit still anymore, he matched rhythm with Axe, making sure you never gagged, well, you gagged a couple times. Not his fault he was girthy. 

Red gripped your head like you were his last lifeline to earth, his hands shook as he felt himself on edge. Nope this was it, he was done, game over.

“f-fuck…c-c-cumming!!” he growled, his magic swelled within himself as he came inside your mouth, the hot liquid magic poured into you. You gasped at the tangy flavor, it wasn’t bad, kinda like a sour candy. 

“c-can’t hold back, c-cumming!” Axe bucked hard into you, his hot liquid magic pouring into your pussy, he bit down on your shoulder, a loud possessive growl/groan escaping his mouth. 

The both of them cumming in you and Axe’s bite sent you over too, pulling from Red’s cock, his cum dribbling out of your mouth a bit, your muscles tightened as you reached your own climax. Your body shook roughly as your orgasm rocked you to your core.

You slumped over, now spent, Axe slid out of you slowly, his cock disappearing slowly as his cum pooled out of you. Red’s was already gone as he panted heavily, large beads of sweat rolling down his skull. Axe hummed in content, licked your wound, making it heal so it looked like it was never there. 

Red picked you up, cradling you tenderly, setting you upright on the bed, the two skeletons on either side of you, snuggling you softly.

“we should do that more often.” Axe hummed.

“Yeah. Yeah we should~” you sighed, sleep taking you.


	3. A Lust filled Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came about due to a discussion between friends, so I wrote it

“L-lust, I don’t know about this…” you bit your lower lip as he chuckled at you softly.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I promise, this experiment will be fun, you have trusted me so far haven’t you?” he purred, nuzzling your neck softly, causing you to mewl softly as his tongue slid over your throat. 

“I-I mean…yeah…” you softly moaned. He was right, he has not steered you wrong so far. You have found out a lot about yourself over the course of these few months after all.

“Then trust me, if it doesn’t work, we will do somethin’ else, kay?” he smiled down at you, his eye turning into the signature heart as his magic swirled and hummed. You nodded and his grin widened.

He formed his ecto-dick and you looked down at it, its usual purple was now orange tinted.

“Now remember, orange means go.” he smirked and slammed his cock inside you causing you to gasp and let out a moan. You had to keep pace with him as best you could, rocking your hips with his. 

He let out a growl as he watched you writhe beneath him, his fingers digging into your soft flesh as the two of you moved together. 

“That’s my good pet, keep going till I tell you to stop.” he groaned. You could only nod in response, not trusting your own words. He smirked and stopped. You groaned and tried to move put felt an electric shock to your insides. You looked down and gasped.

“Blue means stop pet~” he purred. He was only half sheathed inside of you and you groaned. 

“L-l-lust, please, I want…I want to move.” you begged. He only clicked his tongue and shook his head, the blue fading and his usual magic color replacing it. He slapped your ass hard and you gasped. shocks of pleasure and pain shooting quickly through your body. He gripped your hair and pulled you back, his hips rocking back and forth slowly.

Now you wished that you didn’t say anything, the slow movements were torture. He leaned forward and growled in your ear, shooting tingles through your body as he bit down on your shoulder. Your tongue lolled out, as you panted, your eyes rolled into the back of your head. 

“There ya go pet, now you’re starting to feel it.” he giggled as he groaned softly, the two of you going into a slow rhythm, kissing each other slowly, tongues exploring tongues, his mouth kissing along your lower jaw. A lick here, a kiss there.

He looked down at your face twisted in pleasure, a mischievous grin spreading on his face as he made his cock blue, causing you to shock yourself once more.

“Luuuuust.” you growled, which caused him to chuckle down at you.

“Beg for it pet.” he purred. You pouted.

“I…want you to fuck me…” you mumbled.

“What was that?”

“I want you to fuck me..:

“Can’t hear you~”

“I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!!” you screamed. 

“As you wish~” he grinned changing the color from blue to orange, fucking you fast and hard. Pulling your hair, scratching your back, you gripped his ecto body that he formed earlier, digging your nails into the soft magic. You were screaming now in pleasure, his own moans mixing with yours. 

“Fuck, pet, I’m getting close.”

“Me too Lust, please, I want to cum!” you begged, a bit of drool dribbling from the corner of your mouth.

“Yes pet, cum for me, cum over my cock.” he grinned. You nodded, happy to comply as the snake of pleasure wound its way through your body. You felt yourself tense, lifting yourself from the bed your body spasuming, your orgasm rocking your entire body.

As Lust watched you tense, your body writing in pleasure, it sent him over the edge as well, the orange attack fading, his usual color returning as he spasumed, his magic pouring into your, his own scream of pleasure mixing with yours.

The two of you panted softly, his magic disappearing slowly, he rolled over and the two of you snuggled together, magic pouring out of you slowly. 

“I told you, you could trust me.” he laughed as you shoved a pillow on his face, his laughing muffled.

“Shut up!”


End file.
